Curator Nicholas
Curator Nicholas is a Breton residing in Bad Man's Hallows, Glenumbra. He is found under the large tree. Interactions Season of Harvest The Vestige entered a secluded grove near Daggerfall Harbor called Bad Man's Hallows. The people here are engaged in a festival honoring the Bad Man, an ancient harvest god. Dialogue ;Season of Harvest Bad Man's Hallows? "The Bad Man is one of the old gods, the source of all strife and the god of crop failure. According to local tradition, appeasing him will ensure a good harvest. Superstitious nonsense, but an excellent excuse for a festival!" :How do you appease the Bad Man? "First we gather baskets of fresh apples and bags of hearty grain, then we burn them on the sacrificial altar in his honor. After that, comes the feast! Help us gather the offering and I'll see that you get a seat of honor!" ::Sounds like a fair trade. "May our humble offerings bring Sheor's mercy upon us. Then, we feast!" :::Do you really believe this offering will bring a good harvest? "Like I said before, it's probably just superstition, but as my great-uncle Nichodemus used to say, 'It couldn't hurt!'" :::Do you always let strangers participate in the festival? "We're a friendly folk here in The Hallows. We share our traditions with all who would respect them. And it's always nice to see a fresh face at the table!" After the offering is placed: "Well done. As a final step, you must scatter dirt on the fire." :Why dirt? "According to the legend, "Just as our crops feed on the soil of the Hallows, so too will the Bad Man feed." Also, it's a tradition. Humor us." Back at The Hallows: "So much death …." :What happened here? "You live? Of course. His anger came after you were consumed in flame. Anger? "Soon after you were sacrificed, the Bad Man became enraged. He turned on us. Rained death upon the grove. It was consumed in fire. And now you return. What did you do?" ::I burned the roots below using these shalk glands. "Of course! That may be the only way to defeat him! Quickly, now. Burn the shalk glands at his altar. He'll be forced to consume them, and they'll burn him from the inside out. You must hurry. It's our only chance!" Quotes *''"What a beautiful day, we couldn't have asked for better weather for the harvest festival."―Uttered when approached for the first time *"May our humble offerings bring Sheor's mercy upon us. Then, we feast!"―If spoken to before getting the offerings *"Well played! Now place the offerings on the altar behind me."―If spoken to after getting the offerings *"Brothers and sisters! The newcomer has made an offering to the Bad Man! Join with me in celebration! Bad Man, stern hand of the harvest, master of blight and plenty, accept this gift! Feed, and grow stronger."―Uttered during the offering ceremony *"Just a handful of dirt should do it."''―If spoken to after being told to scatter dirt Appearances * fr:Conservateur Nicolas ru:Служитель Николас Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Quest Givers Category:Online: Bad Man's Hallows Characters Category:Online: Glenumbra Characters